Sentinel Program
, in SRPA 3 Tac-Com.]] The Sentinels Program was a SRPA project designed to create an elite task force of super-human soldiers who are partially immune to the Chimeran virus. History Origins The first conception of the Sentinels was proposed on July 14th, 1948 by SRPA Tactical Ops. SRPA sought to create a class of super-soldiers that were on par with the Chimera, and as well to find an immunity to the Chimeran virus which easily brought about Europe's downfall.SRPA file TO447109 To this end, SRPA authorised the creation of Project Abraham. Project Abraham Project Abraham enlisted candidates from the military who were "resilient, capable soldiers with strong ties to country and honor." The participants were told that they had volunteered for research in seeking a cure to the "European influenza" and all information about the Chimera was withheld. The Project also offered a $10,000 incentive for anyone who wanted to enlist. Project Abraham recruited the finest scientific minds from around the globe. The project's research was lead by Dr. Fyodor Malikov, whose years of knowledge of the virus and his past experiment with the Cloven was invaluable in the project's efforts. The outcomes of the project were initially largely fatal as some of the subjects developed severe body mutations while others fell into comas. Nevertheless Project Abraham succeeded in its goals and it was shut down on December 15th, 1950. All survivors of the project were placed in SRPA to begin immediate Sentinel training.SRPA file NB52703A10 The Sentinel Program being sedated as standard protocol for reclamation.]] SRPA released many of the surviving candidates into their respective military branches while under clandestine observation until being reclaimed after being exposed to the Chimeran virus when sent into combat. On July 13th, 1951 SRPA Executive Director Lyle K. Parsons ordered the reclamation of all surviving Project Abraham test subjects to be analyzed in order to avoid the threat of further transformation, such as the case of Jordan Shepherd, who transformed into the Chimeran entity known as Daedalus.Intel 2, Memorandum Black Ops teams were sent to retrieve the subjects, who are then sedated as a precaution given the lack of knowledge of how far the virus had progressed within them. The soldiers were taken to the nearest SRPA base where they were physically examined for at least two days until being fully allowed to join the Sentinel Program. The Sentinels The Sentinels are soldiers from previous military branches that have been enhanced with a specific strain of the Chimera virus developed by Project Abraham. Because of Project Abraham's experiments, they have been gifted with superhuman abilities that most Chimera display, such as abnormal strength, speed, stamina and limited regeneration. Most Sentinels seem to be on par with Hybrids in terms of physical attributes and have been shown to survive falls from great heights. They can essentially be described as being part human and part Chimera. Due to their their abilities and immunity to the Chimeran virus, the Sentinels are specifically tasked with the most dangerous missions, with each Sentinel said to be worth at least three U.S. Army Rangers each, and even in death they could possibly claim hundreds of Chimeran lives. Sentinels operate in small squads of four, with one leader per squad, much akin to a fireteam; however, sometimes the squads are teamed up to take on particularly daunting missions (as is mostly the case depicted in the book Resistance: The Gathering Storm). Despite the Sentinels' immunization to the Chimeran virus, their condition is simply stalling their inevitable transformation into Chimera. Therefore, under SRPA Code 760-B, all Sentinels are required to be inoculated daily with clinical inhibitor treatments to keep the virus under control.Intel 6, Technical Document Sentinels are also employed with I-Packs which administers an aerosol version of the inhibitor which the user inhales through the nose connected to the Pack, should a Sentinel in question is not near a licensed SRPA inhibitor clinic due to military action. As the I-Pack is only meant to be a temporary solution Sentinels are required to visit the nearest SRPA base for treatment on a regular basis. Sentinels are also checked by their personal psychologists and physicians in order for them to make sure they are mentally stable, which is made more difficult because of the fact that every Sentinel was prone to injuries associated with inhibitor shots. The many mental instabilities among most Sentinels who struggled to cope beside combat related stress is the fact that they were cut off from their families and anyone close to them given the absolute government secrecy of the Sentinels. Sentinels reserved the same military discipline as regular soldiers in the armed forces. As the case of Joseph Capelli for his belligerent personality and mild assault streak, he was given numerous suspensions, brief imprisonments, and a rank demotion. Also, given the classified nature of the Sentinels they are officially declared deceased, and Sentinels are given a Code of Zero Tolerance from ever directly contacting the public, and even from their own families. In the case of Benjamin Warner, he was given several citations for contacting his family and was lastly detained in the brig when leaving his post for almost personally meeting his family. Given the rising situation of the Chimeran War, many Sentinels had their sentenced reduced due to their abilities and needs in the battlefield. As of 1957, it is unknown how many Sentinels have survived throughout the course of the Chimeran War; the only known Sentinel to be alive at the end of Resistance 2 and Resistance 3 was Joseph Capelli. Accolades Sentinels can be awarded with accolades such as SRPA's Bronze Star, Silver Star and Gold Cross for their actions in operations, mainly going to soldiers who take initiative and show leadership in times of crisis. During the early stages of the Sentinel Program, soldiers of whatever role whom showed excellent leadership during battles were given officer training and placed in command of their own teams, such as Hank Leavitt who wasn't even a non-commissioned officer for Alpha Team during the Battle of Fort Anchorage but due to his actions he ended up as a lieutenant and the first commander of Echo Team. Operational History *Battle of Fort Anchorage - Date unknown. (Between December 1950 - January 1951) - Alpha Team - Mission Successful. *Operation Bellerophon - February 13th 1951 - Kilo Team - Mission Unsuccessful. *Operation Icarus - November 1st 1951 - Bravo Team - Mission Unsuccessful. *Battle of Bear Butte - November 16th 1951 - Echo Team and other Sentinels - Mission Successful. *Operation Iron Fist - November 28th 1951 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Battle of Adams/Wabash station - December 3rd 1951 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Operation Iron Hand - July 25th 1952 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Operation Kodiak - October 11th 1952 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Operation Charon - November 2nd 1952 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Operation Frozen Fortress - November 11th 1952 - Echo Team - Unknown. *Assault in Bend, Oregon - December 8th 1952 - Alpha Team - Mission Unsuccessful. *Eliminate a conversion center in New York City - Between 15 - 20th December 1952 - Charlie Team - Mission Successful. *Assault on a Chimeran communications array in Montana - December 31st 1952 - Delta Team - Unknown. *Battle for the Holar Tower - May 17th 1953 - All Sentinels - Mission Unsuccessful. *Operation Black Eden - June 26th 1953 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Assault on the New York Tower * - July 4th 1953 - All Sentinels - Mission Unsuccessful. Personnel Others There are known possible Sentinel candidates who didn't survive the events of Project Abraham or etc. *Captain Frank Gennaro - Committed suicide when his body was burning up due to high metabolism after injected with the Chimeran virus, twice. *1st Lieutenant Glenn Khaner - Suffocated by extra tissue which was formed around his brain, lungs and neck cavities. *Lieutenant Kenneth Danby - Was released to Bryce Canyon, Utah and avoiding his injection at the command of Col. D. Peterson. *Sergeant Channing Brown - His internal organs liquefied. *Sergeant Keith Oster - Threatened to kill his doctor who was to inject him with the Chimeran virus and was forced to be killed in self-defense by an attending soldier. *Private Jordan Adam Shepherd - Mutated into Daedalus after being injected with Pure Chimera DNA. *Private James Grayson- (Non-canon) Joined SRPA when injected by Chimeran virus by David LaSelle, after being released from prison. Companies *Alpha Team *Bravo Team *Charlie Team *Delta Team *Echo Team *Foxtrot Team *Haymaker Team *Kappa Team *Kilo Team *Lima Team Gallery damon-iannuzzelli-024.jpg|An original rendering of the Sentinel uniform. All non-protagonist Sentinels wear a variation of this which is darker and has a different I-Pack. damon-iannuzzelli-malehex.jpg|An unused Sentinel head. Unknown_sentinels.jpg|Three unknown Sentinels at TAC-COM SRPA 3. Unknown_sentinels_1.jpg|Four Sentinels, including Maj. Blake operating TAC-COM at SRPA 3. Unknown_sentinels_2.jpg 20190227_195322.jpg|Sentinels in combat. 20190227_195402.jpg 20190227_195435.jpg|Sentinels assisting Black Ops soldiers. Trivia *Sentinels were originally called Ghosts as indicated by Damon Iannuzzelli's artwork https://www.artstation.com/artwork/LO9b5 *In Resistance: Retribution's Infected Mode, James Grayson and Roger Cosby were reported to have been given the injection which makes humans turn into Sentinels by Lt. David LaSalle of Specter Team. But given Infected Mode is non-canon, they can't be added to the list of known Sentinels. *Out of the 41 official Sentinels that are known as of now, 30 are known to have died. All Sentinels with unknown statuses they are presumed dead or alive. *Other possible Sentinels Include: Davis, Cole, Okada, Perkins, Pasco, and Hostler. But cannot be added to the known list due to both possibility that they are human and not enough information are given. Sources Category:Sentinels Category:Factions Category:Resistance 2